In the telecommunication electric or electronic industry, electrical connectors have been widely used to connect coaxial cables to equipments and other cables. The electrical connectors are generally made from stainless steel and the cables generally have an external polyvinylchloride (PVC) or polyethylene (PE) layer. These electrical connectors and cables, which constitute connector/cable assemblies as shown in FIG. 1, are generally exposed to the outside environment. Therefore, these assemblies are required to be subjected to the sealing treatment in order to prevent electrical degradation caused by water and other contaminants or weather factors.
In order to solve the above problem, a sealing technology in which a shrink tube having an uncurable glue inside is installed onto a surface of the electrical connector has been developed. However, this sealing technology is disadvantageous in that the uncurable glue has insufficient strength and is easily aged, it may be difficult to install the shrink tube onto a surface of the electrical connector, and it may be also difficult to remove the shrink tube for periodic inspection or maintenance. Another conventional sealing technology involves installing a sealing box having silicon gel inside onto a surface of the electrical connector. However, this sealing technology has disadvantages of easy water penetration and difficult installation and inspection or maintenance.
Further, a conventional sealing technology involves wrapping multiple alternating layers of the tape and the composition to the assembly. However, this technology is a time-consuming and cumbersome to operate and the effectiveness is dependent on the skill of a technician. Additionally, it is difficult to install these materials at a high level or the top of tower, which ultimately affects the safety of the technician.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a new solution or product which can provide sufficient waterproofing and weatherproofing property and enables easy installation and inspection or maintenance.